The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Ron D. Kinney. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘MonGeo’, was selected as a naturally occurring single branch mutation of the unpatented Juniperus horizontalis ‘Youngstown’. The novel new variety was discovered in a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. during September of 2008.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘MonGeo’ by semi-hardwood cuttings at the same commercial nursery during September of 2008. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least four generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.